Never Too Late, Enter Burst The HedgeCat!
by Kick the hedgehog14
Summary: Another Song-fic. Tradgic. When Burst thinks about  commiting suicide, Kick answers the call of duty. Can he get their in time, or will he be a bit too late? Song is "Never too Late" by Three Days Grace.


Me: "Hey guys!"

Kick: "Yo!"

Sora: "Hi!"

Me: "This is a song-fic I've written for those of you who are serious about their emotions."

Kick: "Also, it's a song called "Never too Later"...

Sora: "...By 3 Days Grace."

Me: "Now..."

Kick: "KicktheHedgehog14 doesn't own Sonic The Hedgehogg or any reference from it."

Me: "Sora..."

Sora: "Now we say..."

Me/Sora/Kick: "LET'S ROCK!"  
>========================================================================================<p>

This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong who would have guessed it I will not leave alone everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright Still I hear you say you want to end your life Now and again we try to just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late It's never too late

Rain poured down HARD on Starlite City. The darkness and wetness could easily be described as GLOOMY. A blue blur sped by the city of Starlite, but it wasn't Sonic. Kick the Hedgehog, now 19 years old and re-married to a Sora the Cat. A beautiful green cat. He was happily running home, after a day's work. He had ruined Scar's plans for world domination yet again. And all he wanted to do was go home and relax. "Ah...Scar's gonna be sore about that ,right Star?" Kick asked Star. Kick and Star are the same hedgehog, just two different consciencess. You see, Kick's emotions are all in the form of diffrent colored hedgehogs. But only can be in his mindscape, Star being the only one who can get out. This is due to the fact that when Kick's emotions get the better of him, he looses his sense of reason and gets caught up in the feeling. Like...his main trait and emotion is Rebellion. Rebellion appears as a blue hedgehog with light blue flames going along his quills. His second trait and emotion is Calm. Calm appears as a light blue hedgehog with a white robe with clouds floating around him. The third is Anger. As you probably guessed, Anger looks like a red hedgehog with red lightning sparking around him.

The forth is Love. Love is a bit of a hippie but eh? What can you do? He appears as a light red (almost pink) hedgehog with hearts floating around him. The fifth is Timidness, or Shy. Now here's something, SHE"S the ONLY female emotion Kick feels. She also is his feminine side. She appears as a yellow hedgehette (Female hedgehog) with little birds flying around her, she also has a blue rose in her hair because she likes and gets along with Rebellion most of the time (YES! Kick's emotions can FEEL emotions! INcluding their own!) The sixth is Fear. Fear keeps to himself. No one is sure what he looks like, because he is always hiding. The only one rumored to have seen him is Rebellion. He is easy to scare and Kick only feels fear when his friends and family die in front of him. Now, there's two more. One is AngelHeart. He is all of Kick's good and positiveness. He is the reason Kick can stand for himself. e appears as a white hedgehog with angel wings and a halo. Now the other one...is hidden deep within Kick's mindscape. Locked in a cage by the other emotions. He is known as DemonRage. He is all of Kick's rage and hate, apart from Star. If Kick's emotions get TOO out of hand...Kick would lose himself and the cage surronding Demon would break. Now Demon doesn't want to escape, but he will help his master by allowing him to use dark powers.

Even if I say it'll be alright Still I hear you say you want to end your life Now and again we try to just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late It's never too late

When Kick was running, he heard someone yell: "He's going to jump!" Upon hearing this, Kick turned around and met the guy face-to-face. "Who? Where?" He asked frantically. The blue cat pointed upwards and Kick looked up with his Cursed-Eye. He saw a blue hedgehog with purple highlights in his quills. "Got it! Thanks!" With that he took off like a bullet and headed towards the roof.

No one will ever see this side reflected And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it? And I have left alone everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

When he got there, he saw the 14 year old boy about to jump, tears blazing his eyes. "Kid! Don't do it!" He yelled desperate to save the kid's life.

The world we knew won't come back The time we've lost can't get back The life we had won't be ours again

The hedgehog turned around and saw Kick and flashed a dark smile. "Well if it isn't the world-hero, Kick the Hedgehog, or should I say; "The Wind of Winds" !" Kick stared wide-eyed at the kid. (How did he know about that? That was when I was 10!) "Listen kid, that was a long time ago! Why are you trying to do this?" He asked frantically. "You wanna know huh? Ok, Since I'm gonna kill myself anyway the hero atleast deserves to know." Something wasn't right. The way he said that, was like he was blaming Kick for something. Kick listened intentfully. 'It all started back when I was 5. My grandmother raised me since I could remember. She made me go to Winds High School, and all the kids, hardly any of them were nice. I only had two friends, Rigiku Kawezoe and Kairi Hoshiro. They were the onl ones nice to me. Didn't treat me like a freak. Beause of my curse. When I turned 13, my grandma showed me a picture of my mother. She was a beautiful lilac colored cat." The lightning flashed as soon as he said that.

This world will never be what I expected Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late It's never too late

Kick's eyes went to the size of golfballs. Did he hear correctly? Lilac colored cat? (No...no way...it's...impossible?) He thought. But he continued to listen. "...She told me I had a curse from both my mother and father. My mother had pyrokinesis, my father, well...I don't know..." He trailed. Upon closer inspection, Kick saw that the kid was a hedgecat! Blue with purple highlights...(Could it be...can he be...?) Kick thought. "My grandma...told me he was a blue hedgehog. A handsome one at that...with eyes as blue as the ocean. And that he would show up one day. One day the bullies at the high school chased me into an alley and then my two friends tried to protect me..." When he was talking, he started emenating a deep red aura. (He...might be...He could be!)

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late It's never too late It's not too late, it's never too late

The kid continued. "...and then...they-they..." Tears welled up on the rim of his eyes as he broke down in tears. "...they were KNIFED! I-I blacked out from fear and anger...so MUCH anger...I woke up...and everyone...even the bullies...were dead...I-I couldn't take it...so I ran...I was so scared...I didn't come home for a year...I went to visit my grandma on my 14th birthday, and...when...I got the door...she was...dead...I got furious and blacked out again...when I woke up...I found myself in a river of blood...it-it was so...so...-" When he got to that part Kick saw something on his forehead under his bangs glow a faint purplish-black. When Kick looked closer...he found out what it was...and he-he...the kid...was HIS SON! He had a curse star under his bangs and it was glowing. But that was KICK'S family star! "...that's it...that's my story! I'm done! NO MORE! NO MORE PAIN! I'M ENDING IT!" The kid jumped. "NOOOO!" Kick yelled as he ran as fast as he could and jumped off and reached...He stretched out his arm and caught the kid by the hand and activated his curse arm. The arm grew and changed color, it went from peach colored to black and mettalic. His nails got sharper and turned into claws. He stuck hi massive demon hand into the building side and sighed. "What? NO! Why? Why did you save me?" The kid yelled. Kick had tears. "You wanna know why huh? Ok. I know who your father is..." Upon hearing this the kid's eyes grew wide. "You said...he had a curse..and blue eyes...he was a blue hedgehog...CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled as he teleported them both to the front of Kick's door. "Wh-who..." He asked. Kick wrapped the small hedgecat in a hug. "It's me..." Kick whispered. The kid's eyes grew wide. "Y-you?" He yelled. Kick looked directly into the kid's yellow eyes. The kid looked into Kick's light blue ey-(Wait a minute? Blue hedgehog?...eyes as blue as the ocean...and the curse star on his hand..it looks like the one on my fore head...He-he is my father!) The kid thought. "I'm sorry...for not being there...I didn't know...Blaze never told me...she had a son. I thought she was dead...she had disappeared...and...I was so worried...I'm here now kid...I'm here now...I'm sorry I got here too late." He said sympathetically. The kid's eyes watered as he hugged his father. "Papa..." They hugged eachother for a few more minutes. "Hey, what's your name?" Kick asked. The kid looked at him and smiled. "It's Burst, Burst the Hedgecat. And Papa...?" Burst asked. "Yes." Burst smiled softly. "Your not too late. You were never too late..." He said as he hugged his long, lost father once again.

Even if I say it'll be alright Still I hear you say you want to end your life Now and again we try to just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late It's never too late Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late It's never too late It's not too late, it's never too late ================================================================================================================================================================================ *Me and Kick are wiping small tears away from our eyes*  
>Me: "Oh...oh so sad..."<p>

Kick: "I-I don't think I can eat anymore..."*Shoves plate of Sloppy-joes away*

Sora: *anime sweatdrop* "Wooooow..."

Me: "So-song was "Never too Late" by Three Days Grace."

Kick: "R-Review please?"*Sobs softly*

Burst: "Hey Da-Ooooh...bad time Mom?"

Sora: "Very bad time..."

Me: "So...tragic..." ) : 


End file.
